Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Read Along
Narrator: Kirby was a little pink guy who lived on the Dreamland. He was eager to start to explore and learn about the wonders of the world. Little did Kirby know that both he and the others were about to embark on an amazing adventure. If you want to hear the story, you can read along with me in your book. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound... (magical sparkle sound) Let's begin now. Narrator: Kirby, a little pink guy, was born in the Pop Star, along with the others, A fairy named Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Bonkers, A big-hearted gecko named Proko, and a fast-talking gecko named Tayo, was on their way into the Dreamland. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Tayo told Proko that he smells like fresh air. Tayo: You know what that means, buddy? Proko: Yeah. Narrator: Bonkers replied for a moment. Bonkers: Don't forget the reason we're here. Narrator: Adeleine pointed at the legendary dragon. Adeleine: Look, there he is now! Waddle Dee: So, uh, who are these guys? Kirby: Well, we are the heroes and heroines. Ribbon: Sure! I like the sound of that. Narrator: Then someone's flying towards the ground. Kirby looked amazement. Kamikari: I am Kamikari, the wise legendary royal king. Narrator: Tayo gives Kamikari a handshake. Tayo: Glad to know you, Kamikari, I'm Tayo. I guess you already met my bestest best pal Proko. Narrator: Kamikari looked at Proko, smiling, he waving his hand at him. Proko: Hello. Kamikari: I thought you might need a good partners with your connection. Tayo: I'm sure we'll be staying long, right, Proko? Proko: Absolutely. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: When Kamikari handing a signature page. Tayo: Why, I guess so... King Dedede: Sure it is! We even witnessed it, right, Proko? Proko: Right, Dedede... Meta Knight: I'm afraid not there are always in a good mood, though. Kamikari: Good, now that's settled. I want you guys to meet my friends. Ah, here's one of them now... Narrator: Suddenly, they noticed something rustling in the bush. Then out hopped the purple ice dragon with a beautiful smile on its face. Stella: My name is Stella, daughter of the Ice Dragon. Nice to meet you. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Then Tayo and Proko hearing a ferocious screech, a reddish brown stag beetle with gold mandibles, standing on a rock. It was Willow, Bugzzy's sister. Willow: Hello, you're King Dedede. King Dedede: That's my name, don't wear it out, I guess you heard of me. Willow: Of course, your parents grew up in the same woods before she went to garden field when Dreamland was a village. It's nice to meet you, your highness. King Dedede: Nice to meet you too, Willow. Narrator: Then another one was a green circle friend with her rollerskates and painting her wonderful pictures. Earlene: Hi, guys, I'm Earlene, Paint Roller's daughter. I like to paint pictures, posters and art. Proko: At your pleasure, Earlene. Narrator: Tayo calls to Kirby and the others and went into the path. Kamikari, Earlene, Stella and Willow were left alone. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Kirby and the others skids to a stop and noticing the paths in direction. Tayo: Maybe we can investigate this way. Narrator: Kirby and the others saw a field with a thousands of flowers, there was another friend who was blue skin and insect wings flying, she came in the field. Penelope Bronto: Hi there, I'm Penelope Bronto, I could fly through the woods, and I was Bronto Burt's sister. Have you collect me about flowers? Narrator: It was true, Penelope Bronto called Penny for short, she began to collect the flowers. Then King Dedede walk towards her. King Dedede: Not bad, Penelope Bronto. But do you know any shops and gardens? Kirby: No time for gardening, we gotta get shopping! Narrator: Kirby and the others were running as fast as they could, then finally saw a plains and they tries to hid behind a den, but they running out. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: A greyish pachyderm friend came out of the den, she was very small. She even had a big pink bow on her head, yawning cutely. Finally Kamikari, Stella, Earlene, Penelope Bronto and Willow walked over to them. Kamikari: I see you've met the youngest of my friends. This is Tula, Phan-Phan's daughter. Narrator: Tula smiled as she raised her trunk high into the sky, looked at the others. Tula: Are they the new heroes and heroines? Stella: Yes, Tula, we've been waiting for them a long time. Narrator: Kirby and the others agreed to stay their friends. Later, Kirby and the others find their new home spot at night. So Tayo crawls over the bed and makes himself comfortable. Proko somehow stuffs himself into the bed, but he gets comfortable too. They both fell asleep. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: The next morning, Kamikari was up bright and early, calling all the others down. Kamikari: I've left him a wake-up call. Narrator: Tayo and Proko woke up, and getting ready for the dancing lesson. Tayo: So you guys having a dancing lessons, do you? Narrator: The others agreed and teach Tayo and Proko to dance them. Proko: We'll practicing some dance moves. Narrator: Tayo, Proko and the others dancing a dance lesson, Kirby and the others cheered in delight. From the branches above, Vipypno, saw Kirby and the others were talking about. Vipypno: Hmmm, do my snake eyes deceive me? (chuckles) What do we have here? It's Kirby. How marvelous... (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Some time later, Kirby and the others joined in the early-morning exercises, ran out of the forest followed by the others. Kirby: Follow us, guys, there's nothing like a little jog to get your bodies in shape. Narrator: At that moment, an avalanche of apples fell on Kirby and the others. The apple that didn't hit them, they slipped on, causing them to fall the ground. Kirby: Well, as long as we're here we might as well stop to have a bite. Narrator: Stella handing an apple. Stella: Oh, these are passion apples. You like them? They're amazing, they're good. Tayo: Whoa, you friends sure have some weird taste. Narrator: And with that Kirby and the others continued jogging with the friends behind them. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: In the volcano lair, Vipypno orders to rise the evil dragons of the past, Kamihino, rises from the pit. Vipypno: What a surprise! Kamihino: None have dared to fail the great king even once, but you guys, you haven't failed at once. From deep inside my volcano, I sent you simpel instructions to follow. But you going to hypnotize Kirby, and capture them into a boiling lava! There is now no other power source left on this world. This time, the great king will make sure that you do it right! Narrator: Meanwhile in the forest, Kirby, Tayo, Proko, and the other friends come back, looking very hungry. Willow: Man, I'm hungry like my family! Tayo: What should we do until Kamikari comes with our food? Narrator: The others tells about their parents, King Dedede chuckled. King Dedede: (chuckles) Well, she was defiantly charming to me before she met your father I believe. Narrator: Kamikari finally returned with food for Kirby and the others. Kamikari: Come and get it! (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Kirby and the others were having a dinner, Kamikari told the others. Kamikari: Chew before you swallow. Narrator: Kirby and the others nodded and Tayo showed many fruits and vegetables. They happily ate together. Tayo: I'm telling you, guys, this is the great life. Narrator: Sometime later, Kamihino schemed. Kamihino: Soon I will have all of those good little friends in my grasp. And then I, Kamihino, evil dragons of the past, will be the most powerful dragon, in all of glorious future! (laughing menacingly) (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Back at forest home, Kamikari and King Dedede were having a lunch. Kamikari: I made it this morning. King Dedede: Well, if you insist. Thank you. Narrator: Kirby, Tayo and Proko arrived just in time. Kirby: I say the friends are ready to play your games. What do you say? King Dedede: Um, well, we'll report here in many hours. Narrator: Later at the field, Kirby and the others were doing an Aerobics, to getting in shape for the upcoming game against the dragons. Stella using her roar and Willow using her screech. Tayo: That's keeping your tail in shape, Stella. Stella: Thanks a lot, Tayo. Narrator: While Tula was balancing on a big ball. Tula: And I'm keeping my trunk in shape. Kamikari: You certainly are, Tula. Aerobics are meant for everyone. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: King Dedede called to the others. King Dedede: It's time to start our up and down exercises. Narrator: Of course, Tula raising her trunk up and down, then trumpeted as she could. Stella looked at her. Stella: Sounds nice, Tula. You've got the training stuff. Narrator: While Penelope Bronto spinning around and bounced, then hanging her into a tree branch, then Tayo's turn, spinning around and bounced, and hanging him too. Next the others swimming in the river, and finally made it got out of the river. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Justin the dragon and his clan saw Kirby and the others. Justin: If you guys are through playing around, we've got a game to win. Kamikari: Then let the game begin! Narrator: The friends favorite soccer game was being postponed for lack of a referee. So Tayo volunteered. Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula and Penelope Bronto made up the Blue corner. Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal and Tad made up the Red corner. Luckily, the friend's team won. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Later that night, Kirby and the others were decorating the Summer Party. They show off into an Open Home. Tayo couldn't believe its eyes. Tayo: Open Home? You girls never mentioned that before. Narrator: Tayo and Proko saw Kamikari collecting some Sushi food. Stella came over to them. Stella: Mmmmmmm, something smells good. Proko: Ugh, I'll say so. Tayo: What is that smell? It's wonderful. Stella: Deliciously good. Fresh sushi, fresh from the table. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Meanwhile, Penelope Bronto came over to Tayo, and he gave his pears into the basket. Penelope Bronto: Thanks, Tayo. Tayo: No problem. It seems this place just crawling with treats, isn't it. Penelope Bronto: (giggles) Nothing's too good for our guests. Narrator: Tayo and Proko did listen and they said there's nothing to squashed by creatures. The family arrives in the forest. Proko gasped in amazement. Proko: Oh yes! The people! (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Suddenly, Penelope Bronto popped out, then her father, Philip, and her mother, Panya. Penelope Bronto: They just love to exercise. Narrator: Stella came over to her father, Spencer, and her mother, Sierra. Stella: They're amazing heroes and heroines. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Earlene, her father, Edwin, and her mother, Edina came by. Then Tula, her father, Colonel Tusker, and her mother, Westley, and the army of Phan-Phan came in. Tayo: Oh, that. Colonel Tusker: Yes. You guys are pals in all our girls' eyes. Westley: He's right, dear, you knew we all right. Narrator: Then Willow, her father Wiley, and her mother Theresa, walked in on this. They using their ferocious screech three times, everyone cheering at them. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Everyone were having a Summer Party, Willow giving an Arts & Crafts class. She said it was a juicer. Wiley: Aahh, nice and sour. It makes my mandibles pucker. Narrator: Stella was showing Spencer and Sierra an enormous armor, they put the armors on them. Spencer: What a wonderful gift. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Earlene walked by carring what looked like a new colorful paint bucket and a paint brush. She said she made her present in science class. Earlene, Edwin and Edina took the paint buckets and the paint brushes and they began to paint all the pictures, they looks perfect. Tula gives her parents a gift. Tula: It's a bright light. To brighten the darkest cave. Colonel Tusker: What a thoughtful gift, Tula. Narrator: Penelope Bronto was sitting at an instrumental stage show, turning around to look at the crowd, she called her music "The Sweet Flight for Wings". She began to play her song, the audience cheered. Philip: Fantastic, Penelope Bronto. Penelope Bronto: Thank you, oh, thank you. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: The next morning, Kirby and the others went off to fight Kamihino and his dragon's troop. Suddenly, Vipypno caught sight of Kirby. Vipypno: Excuse me, might I be of some assistance? Are you lost, little one? Are you captured? I'm coming! Narrator: Just as Vipypno was about to catch Kirby while, Tayo appeared and rescues Kirby, Vipypno fell to the ground. Kirby woke up from his trance. Then Kamikari walked towards them. Kamikari: So you saved Kirby, can you? Tayo and Kirby: Yes. Narrator: Waddle Dee sank into the cool mud. But for some reason he kept having to pick up his feet, and each time het put them back down they went deeper into the mud. Something was wrong. He realized what was happening. Waddle Dee: I think this is quicksand?! Narrator: At the same time, Earlene and Tula tries to help Waddle Dee, she dipped the end of the log into the quicksand, they lifted the log up. They lifted it up so hard, she pulled Waddle Dee out of the muck. Waddle Dee: Thanks for getting us out, guys. Earlene: No problem. Tula: You're alright. (giggles) (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Before Tayo could answer, the rock below them moved, it wasn't a rock after all, Tayo and Proko was standing on a crocodile! Tayo & Proko: (screaming) Narrator: The hungry beasts snapped at them, Tayo and Proko scrambled to what they thought was a small island. Tayo sighed with relief. Tayo: That was a close one. Proko: Yeah... Narrator: But this island moved too, there was a group of crocodiles! Tayo jumped to safety in a tree. Proko left from crocodile to crocodile until he ran out of crocodiles. Then just as a reptile was about to sink its sharp teeth at Proko, Tayo jumped on his head shutting its powerful jaws. Tayo: I did it... I did it! (he "thhppbbts" the crocodiles) Proko: Hah! (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Tayo was very excited. Tayo: One almost ate us up, but then we jumped on his skull, and then it became silent at him... there they got what they were tolerant and you were really brave! Narrator: Then Kamikari spoke to answer. Kamikari: Well, You were just brave yourself. You could have been killed out there on the swamp. Narrator: Later In no time, Justin freed the giant robo-Waddle Dees. As they stormed after Kirby and the others. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Meanwhile at the Volcano Lair, Kirby and the others had to get past the dragons, finally Kamikari said to them. Kamikari: Guys, you gather your friends. (determinedly) Kirby and I, looking for Kamihino. Narrator: Suddenly, Kamihino jumped back, revealed the edge of the volcano, and there stood Kamikari. Kamihino: Kamikari. I've never thought that see you. Kamikari: We're they here. I'm the rightful hero. Narrator: But Kamihino forced Kamikari to say, in front of Kirby and the others, that he had caused his brother's disappearance. Kamihino smirked. Kamihino: And now it's your turn. Good night, sweet prince. Get them, you fools! Narrator: Kirby and the others joined the battle. The dragons and the giant robots were no match for Willow, Tula, Earlene, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Tayo and Proko. Soon they turned and fled from the volcano lair in defeat. Kirby using his ability to a Fire Ability. Kamihino turned and fights one last time at Kamikari and Kirby. Kamikari moved quickly and attacks Kamihino over the ledge, where a pack of hydras were waiting hungrily. (magical sparkle sound, turn page) Narrator: Everyone returned forest home, Kamikari turned to Tayo and Proko. Kamikari: I certainly hope the new arrivals think so too. Meet your new friends, and their parents. Tayo: New friends? New parents? (chuckles) You just made make friends and mine. Proko: (laughs) You bet, Tayo. King Dedede: I suppose you could consider this our official resignation from our positions. Narrator: Willow, Earlene, Penelope Bronto, Tula and Stella just smiled. Then King Dedede turned to Kirby. King Dedede: Well, you know they were both happy family together. Kirby: That actually sounds like a good idea, your highness. Voice Cast Tom Kane - Narrator Kate Bristol - Kirby Michele Knotz - Ribbon Emlyn Morinelli - Waddle Dee Ted Lewis - King Dedede Veronica Taylor - Adeleine Billy Eichner - Tayo Seth Rogen - Proko Dave B. Mitchell - Bonkers Eric Stuart - Kamikari Kevin Michael Richardson - Spencer Laura Bailey - Stella Andrew Rannells - Wiley Nika Futterman - Willow Stephanie Sheh - Earlene Mike McFarland - Philip Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Penelope Bronto Jim Cummings - Colonel Tusker Vanessa Marshall - Westley Tara Strong - Tula Charles Klausmeyer - Justin Darren Dunstan - Vipypno James Horan - Kamihino Category:Subpages Category:Kirby (series)